Consumers can experience and interact with media content through a variety of means. For example, consumers can access media content through Internet browsers, set-top-boxes (STBs), computers, mobile devices, telephones, and through other means. Such media content accessed by consumers can include video content, audio content, still image content, text content, and/or other types of media content. When consumers provide commentary on media content that they are experiencing, such commentary can allow for a more interesting experience, particularly when such commentary is shared with others. Additionally, commentary associated with the media content can be used to identify portions of the media content which have significant meaning to the consumers.